Say Something
by Diabetic.T1
Summary: Their love was strong. Their love was passionate. Their love would last forever. After four years of college, he walks away without saying anything. Elena's left confused, heart broken, and with a ring on her finger. Will Damon come back for her or will their time together mean nothing for the broken couple?
1. The Meeting

**So this story will be more serious than my Crazy, Wild, Free story. I hope the time jumping doesn't confuse too many people. Let me know what you think. This story is something that is different than anything I've ever tried writing before. Also, it's different from anything I've read before on fanfiction. Not a lot of stories center around Damon and Elena during college time. **

**Also, I know nothing about Stanford college. I know basic things like the school's colors but I don't know anything about the dorms or dining halls. I'm just going off of my experience at my own college. Bare with me.**

* * *

Present Day: 2015

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" The brunette screamed with tears laced within her throat. They made her sound huskier than normal as she choked back a sob. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Within the four years of knowing each other she never once felt this desperate to keep a hold of him.

He froze with his back towards her. His dark blue eyes shut painfully and the duffel bag he was shouldering fell limp at his side. Her voice, her cry, and her pain and confusion were affecting him too much. He wanted a clean break in order to save them both from the pain and memories.

"Don't," he warned. "Just let me leave."

Elena wanted to throw a temper tantrum, and cry, and scream, and yell until she lost her voice. Her heart was breaking into tiny pieces and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. "You're just leaving? With no explanation? What did I do wrong?"

Damon ripped his eyes open and turned around. He rushed to her and cupped her face aggressively. "You did nothing. You hear me, Elena? You did nothing wrong. You're perfect and always will be."

"Then why are you leaving the life we built together?" She whispered meekly.

Their apartment was still as full as ever. Pictures of the happy couple and their friends adorned the walls. The colors of Stanford: cardinal red and white cloaked their belongings. One picture in particular caught Elena's eye. She looked past Damon and saw the picture of them after Damon's big win. He was holding a trophy, still in his sweaty football gear while Elena was tucked into his side. They both had huge grins on their faces and after that picture was taken they made love as if their lives depended on it.

"I have too," he murmured. "That's all I can say. I have to go."

Elena hiccupped on her pain and sobbed at the same time. Her hurt sounded twisted and horrid as tears fell from her dark brown eyes. "I love you Damon. Just say something, anything to make this okay and I'll follow you anywhere."

Damon squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead on Elena's. "I know you would follow me anywhere, but you can't. I can't ruin your life like I've ruined mine."

Elena had never felt so small in her life. Confusion and fury filtered through her. "What do you mean you ruined your life? What are you talking about? You can't just leave. You have the playoffs and championship and your team...you have me."

Damon couldn't tell Elena the real reason he was leaving. It would break her heart even more and she would judge him. She wouldn't see him as the same man she saw him as now. Never in his life did he think he could let Elena down, but he was doing it right now and if she found out the true reason he was leaving he would be the cause of her crumble and fall.

Elena laced her hands around Damon's. He was still cupping her face and breathing her in. He didn't want to leave, but he had too.

"I can finish my last semester of school online or wherever you're going I'm sure there's a community college that—"

"No," his voice boomed in the tiny living room. "You are not dropping out of Stanford because of me. You can't come with me."

Elena tried to block out her tears and the ringing in her head, but she couldn't. Listening to Damon talk about leaving killed her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Then go then," she hissed. "Leave."

Damon sighed and pressed a lingering kiss to Elena's forehead. "I love you Elena. I will always love you."

Elena watched as Damon's back turned towards her again. He grabbed his bag and slowly put the key to their apartment on the side table.

"I never thought you were a coward," Elena called out. She wanted to hurt him just as much as she was hurting.

Damon froze for a second before continuing out the door.

That would be the last time Damon and Elena would see each other for four years.

September 2011:

"We'll hit up the first party around nine, and then go to the second party around eleven, and then the last party we may or may not make it too…depending on how drunk we get," Caroline Forbes blabbered on and on about as she sorted through all the flyers she and Elena were given on move in day. It seemed that every fraternity was hosting a party and all were eager to invite the two best friends.

Elena laughed at Caroline as they entered their dorm room. They had moved in early that day and so everything was set up in their basic, small room. They had the essentials of a mini fridge, a microwave, and girlie decorations.

"Sounds great, Care," Elena agreed with a smile. She knew her blonde friend loved to drink and Elena was no stranger to the substance. "I'm gonna go walk around, check out the dorm."

Caroline waved Elena off as she went through her clothes to try to put together an outfit. Elena rolled her eyes comically before leaving with her key. Her dorm was very basic. She knew from the tour she went on that she was in an all freshmen building. Left and right dorm room doors were open and parents were inside helping their kids move in. Elena smiled as she heard a male fighting lightly with his parents because they found alcohol in his suitcase.

As her phone vibrated she looked down and noticed she had a text from her brother who was only one year younger than her. She didn't notice that she was in between two males who were throwing a football around the hallway.

"Look out," a voice called out and instantly Elena's eyes shot open and she dropped her phone, catching the ball in the process. She grew up around football and so catching one wasn't that hard.

"Nice reflexes," a deep voice said from behind her.

She blushed when she turned around and came face to face with a boy who had a hard, lean body, piercing blue eyes, and a devils smirk. Elena tried to form words, but her voice seemed to be lost for a few seconds.

"Thanks for not dropping my ball," his eyes looked her over, and her heart skipped a beat as she realized this male was looking at her and only her in such a way that made her shaky and breathless. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. Room 336." His eyes did that eye thing again and he slowly took the ball from her hands, his fingers lightly touching her. His touch snapped Elena out of her trance.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert. Room 340, right around the corner." She watched as his tight black t-shirt tugged against his chest while he bent down to pick up her dropped phone.

"It's not broken," he reassured her. His smirk caused a light blush to light up her cheeks. Even though it was almost still the summer time, Damon was clad in dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. "Although I think it is too old. You're seriously the only person I know that still has a flip-phone."

"It may be old but it is reliable," Elena spoke lightly.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was throwing. That's probably why I'm not a quarterback like Salvatore," another voice rushed out behind Elena.

She took in this male and noticed he was attractive but not as attractive as Damon.

"It's really okay. No harm no foul. I'm Elena." She smiled sweetly while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Alaric."

Alaric looked at Damon briefly and Elena caught his eye sight. She looked back at Damon and noticed he was giving Alaric a strange look.

"Um…it was nice to meet you, but," Alaric stuttered slowly. "Uh…I have somewhere to be."

Elena giggled. It became obvious that Damon must have sent Alaric away with a look. He seemed to be able to express a lot with just his crystal blue eyes.

"So what were you doing out here all by yourself? Your roommate kick you out already?" Damon teased.

"Not quite. I was just looking around." Elena continued to walk to see if Damon would follow and he did. She noticed that the room behind them was Damon's. It was already set up.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

Damon opened the door even more and motioned for her to walk in. "Not at all. Make yourself at home."

Damon and Alaric's beds were set up like bunk beds. She figured Damon's bed was the lower one because on the wall underneath the top bed there was a team picture of a football team and the caption read: Damon Salvatore #11.

Across from the two beds there was a futon and their two desks. A futon was something Elena and Caroline didn't have. Elena turned in a circle and pretended not to notice Damon staring at her ass.

"I'm guessing you played football in high school?" And then before Damon could answer she saw his red and white jersey lying across his desk. "And you play here?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head with a lazy smile. "Full ride scholarship and everything. Ric plays too. That's how we became roommates. We had to move in early July together."

"So you're going to be our starring quarterback who's going to lead us to victory this year?" Elena asked coyly.

Damon chuckled. He couldn't stop staring at Elena's tan back that was wide open with her halter top, the curve of her hips, and the shortest white shorts he has ever seen. Her legs seemed to go on for miles.

"I'm just a freshman. I doubt I'll be playing."

Elena bit her lip and slowly lowered her eyes to Damon's mouth. "You know, my roommate, Caroline, and I are going to a party tonight. You should meet us with Alaric."

"You do know that we're not allowed to drink, right? Coach has us on a very strict schedule. If he finds out we drink then that's extra conditioning for the whole team." Damon took a step forward, however, and licked his lips. He smirked at Elena and winked. "Just tell us the place and time and we'll meet you."

"Here," Elena grabbed a pen from the closest desk and took Damon's hand in hers forcefully. She could already tell that living on her floor that year was going to be fun and interesting. She had a feeling that Damon would be someone in her life who she could get used too. "Now you have my number. I should get back before Care thinks I've been stolen."

Damon watched her leave and licked his lips again. Elena was hot and fun to be around already. Her personality was upbeat and happy, but not overly annoying. His cock twitched already from just thinking about her tight top and short shorts.

"Oh, and Damon," she stuck her head back into his room and he cleared his throat, hoping she didn't notice the bulge forming in his tight jeans. "I don't just give out my number to anyone. I'm hoping you choose to use it wisely." She sent her own wink back to him and left him to mull over her words.

She might have seemed too overly confident and a little forward, but it was college and she wanted to be outgoing.

Elena could hardly wait for that night now and she made sure to keep her phone on her just in case Damon texted her right away.

When she got back to her room her phone vibrated from an unknown number.

_D: You saw my room. Tonight I want to see yours. ;)_

Elena bit her lip. He was openly flirty and she had to wonder if he was like that with every girl. She didn't want to get too attached to him just in case he was. She wasn't that type of girl who would only hook up with a guy, but she did want to have fun.

_E: If you play your cards right I think that can be arranged. See you tonight_.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. The Dance

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad people are intrigued by my idea and story. Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

September 2011:

Elena chuckled at Caroline who sat down next to her with a pout on her face. The girl Elena was talking too got up and left right when her best friend came over to her.

Caroline shoved a red solo cup into Elena's hand. Caroline was tipsy/borderline drunk while Elena was only tipsy. They were at the first party still and it was nearing eleven at night. Elena couldn't help but keep pulling her phone out. She told Damon about the second party and they had plans to meet up.

"Everything okay? Usually I'm the one pouting," Elena joked.

"Matt hasn't called. He hasn't even sent me a text since I left," Caroline exclaimed.

Matt Donovan was a small town boy. The two girls had grown up with him since they were in diapers. Elena's parents were close to Matt's deadbeat mother and so Elena and Matt quickly bonded over time. It was during their freshmen year and sophomore year of high school that they dated. When Elena broke up with Matt at the end of sophomore year, Caroline showed an interest in the star quarterback.

It took a whole year for them to date, but at the beginning of senior year the two finally found one another and were on the same terms. Towards the end of the year it was obvious to everyone but Caroline that the two had grown apart and Matt was just too nice of a guy to break Caroline's heart.

"I mean, you and Tyler broke up at the beginning of the summer and he still texted you," Caroline whined.

Elena sighed while sipping on the cheap beer Caroline brought her. She wasn't drunk enough to discuss her issues with Tyler Lockwood and so she changed the subject. She really just wanted to get out of there.

"Let's go to the other party. This one is starting to turn depressing." Elena glanced around while standing up. There were at least one hundred kids packed in the small fraternity house. Some were dancing, others were playing drinking games, and some were just sitting around and conversing.

"You're right," Caroline agreed. She noticed her friend pull out her phone again and grinned. "Elena Gilbert, have you met a guy already?"

Elena blushed. "What? We've only been here for less than a day."

"Well you're waiting for someone because you keep checking your phone every two seconds." Caroline drained her cup and Elena did the same. "Let's go find your Romeo, Juliet," the blonde teased.

* * *

"Dude," Alaric said with a dark chuckle, "You are acting like a chick."

Damon rolled his eyes as he checked his phone. It was almost eleven and Elena was nowhere to be seen. He and Alaric had been at the party for thirty minutes and already they ran into some of their teammates. They talked, conversed and when they asked Damon and Alaric to join in a drinking game they declined because Damon was waiting for Elena….although he wouldn't admit it to Alaric.

"I'm just watching the time. We have six am practice tomorrow. It's going to kill us all," Damon lied easily. He loved football but when it came to practice or hanging with a hot girl, Damon would choose the girl.

Alaric groaned while taking a gulp of his drink. Damon had made him a mix drink and Alaric was starting to regret it. It seemed Damon had a higher tolerance for alcohol then him because Damon filled half the cup with the bitter substance before adding a dollop of soda.

"You're trying to kill me with drinks, man."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're a pussy. Drink up and get over it."

Alaric had become used to Damon's blunt tone and sarcastic attitude. To most people Damon came off as a dick. Alaric especially thought Damon was a dick when they first moved in. It took a week of living together and their first party that Alaric realized that Damon wasn't all that bad. He always had his back.

Alaric had become so wasted that a fight had started between him and some douche bag at the bar. When he was given a black eye that's when Damon stepped in and knocked the guy out. Damon and some of their teammates got Alaric back to his dorm room and that was the first time Damon actually seemed nice.

"Yes sir," Alaric replied sarcastically. He was about to give Damon a lecture about drinking when Elena and her blonde friend walked into the party. Alaric smirked as he noticed Damon take a step forward, but then he retreated.

"I should play it cool, right?" He muttered. Damon ran his hand through his hair as he noticed Elena was wearing skin tight blue jeans, boots with heals on them that laced their way all the way up her calf, and a green camisole that dipped down a bit. Her hair was in curls that flowed over her shoulders and the tips ran into her tank top, leading his eyes to her visible cleavage.

"I should let her find me," Damon muttered again.

"Are you nervous? I thought I'd never seen the day Damon Salvatore would get nervous for a girl." Alaric teased lightly because over the summer training program he had seen Damon go through at least three girls. He had witnessed Damon's tactic of attract, flirt, sex, and then trash.

* * *

Elena's eyes glanced around the party that was in full swing. It was obvious that this was the party fraternity because the music was blaring, there were at least three hundred kids inside while outside the house another two hundred kids roamed around, and nearly everyone was dancing but some were talking and playing games.

Before they could step through the doorway two cups were thrust into their hands. "Thanks," Caroline muttered as she dragged Elena inside. "Ditch the cup. We don't know what's inside of it."

"Already done," Elena said as she set her untouched cup on a packed table that was littered with other half empty cups.

"I'm going to go find us other drinks that are stronger than cheap ass beer," Caroline had to yell over the music.

Elena smiled. "Sounds great." She wasn't in the mood for beer either.

As Caroline walked away a guy with dirty blonde hair came up to her. His eyes were slightly glazed over; indicating to Elena that he had started drinking awhile ago and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His eyes were blue, but not Damon blue. Elena didn't think anybody's eyes could be as blue as Damon's.

"I'm Derek." He smiled at her and if Elena wasn't searching for Damon then she would have probably paid Derek attention, but instead she just smiled kindly and offered her name.

"I'm Elena." He was wearing Greek letters and so Elena asked politely once it was obvious he wouldn't leave, "Do you live here?"

"Yeah. I guess my shirt gave it away, huh?" He laughed lightly. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks," Elena's eyes did a quick once over of the room again but didn't see Damon. She should just text him but she didn't want to seem too desperate. "My friend is bringing me one."

"The blonde?" Derek asked. "The one in the corner talking to my friends?"

Elena looked behind herself and frowned when she saw Caroline surrounded by three of Derek's friends. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah. They're pretty nice," Derek smiled at Elena as the song booming throughout the house changed and _Swing_ by Savage came on. "Do you want to dance?"

Elena bit her lip before following Derek onto the dance floor. They started moving together as they started out face to face. After a couple of seconds Elena became lost in the song and she even allowed Derek to put his hands on her hips. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, their bodies becoming closer.

Elena shut her eyes and enjoyed herself while the song played. She must have been tipsier than she thought as she moved her hips with the sexual song. Soon, though, the song changed and _Feel So Close_ by Calvin Harris came on the stereo.

She was still dancing with Derek and his body was starting to get very close to her as his hands trailed the outline of her body. But her face split into a grin as she spotted Damon dancing with another girl behind Derek.

Elena did her best to untangle herself from the guy she just met and moved past him. She didn't care that she left him high and dry on the dance floor. She was there to see Damon and so she would see Damon. She didn't even care about the girl he was dancing with. It was as if Damon could sense her because he turned around to see her.

He was moving to the song as they came together.

"You made it!" She yelled.

"I keep my promises Elena," he whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, and her skin started to heat up the moment Damon ran his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together. Their bodies were moving as one when their arms raised and Elena couldn't ignore the way Damon was looking at her. It was as if his mind was only set on one thing: sex.

Her grin turned into a devils grin as she wrapped her body around his. The song changed too quickly for Elena but Damon didn't let her go. Their bodies were molded together. As Damon turned her, Elena found that her body was on fire the moment her backside connected with Damon's front.

His body was all muscle and hard to the touch. His arms gripped her as if his life depended on it and she couldn't ignore the way his strength enveloped her. His hands started at her hips and one moved up her waist to the side of her breast while the other moved lower and gripped her thigh.

She was panting and felt embarrassed at first before Damon's mouth lowered to her ear and she heard him breathing heavily too. "You look irresistible tonight," he whispered in her ear, his tongue outlining the shell of her ear.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight," Elena murmured as his hand that was on her thigh moved over her leg and towards the inside of her thigh. His long finger lightly moved higher until it barely grazed her center. "Damon," Elena gasped. She has never danced like this in such a public place.

It all happened so quick that Elena was left in a haze. Caroline came running up to her, it was obvious that she was flustered and Alaric ran up to Damon.

"We have to go," they both rushed out. Caroline grabbed onto Elena and started dragging her away.

Alaric looked around frantically. "The cops are here. We have to leave now before we're caught."

Damon craned his neck to see Elena being pulled out the door as hundreds of kids rushed around. He knew they couldn't get caught and so he followed Alaric from the party.

Present day, January 2015:

It had only been two weeks since Damon left. There had been no phone calls, no texts, and no letters. There were times when Elena would let her mind wander. She wondered if Damon was okay. If he was in a ditch somewhere, needing help. She thought about his blue camaro that was no longer in their driveway. She could now park her car in the garage, but she didn't.

His key to their apartment hadn't been touched. It was still sitting on the side table. Her engagement ring accompanied the brass key now. The picture of them after the championship game was shattered on the floor. Elena was surprised that she had the strength to not shatter every picture of her and Damon.

"How did classes go?" Caroline asked tentatively. That day was the first day of the new semester. They would be graduating within a few months. Elena thought about her last general class she had to take. She was supposed to be taking it with Damon, but he wasn't there.

She knew she had false hope that Damon would just appear out of nowhere. He would beg for her forgiveness and they would continue their wedding planning.

"I was stupid, Caroline," Elena spoke with distaste. She was sitting on her couch with her legs curled underneath her.

Caroline passed her a mug of hot chocolate, but Elena didn't take it. Instead, Caroline put it hesitantly down on the coffee table in front of them.

"You did something wrong in class?" She was confused.

Elena's eyes glazed over as she thought back on her relationship with Damon. "I should have known something was wrong. I spent Christmas with his family and he was different. I did something wrong. I was stupid."

"You couldn't have seen this coming," Caroline insisted instantly. She hated seeing her best friend like this. Not once had Caroline seen Elena so withdrawn. "No one saw this coming. You guys are the perfect couple. If anything, he is the one who fucked up."

Elena shook her head. "No. He was perfect and I didn't notice anything. I knew he was different when we arrived at his parents' house. He didn't talk about football like usual. He didn't tease Stefan about him quitting the sport like he usually does. But after an hour Damon was back to being Damon. I didn't think anything of it."

"Elena," Caroline said with determination. She laid her hand on top of Elena's trembling clasped hands. "This is not your fault. It is Damon's fault!"

Elena let the tears run down her face as she turned to her best friend. "Maybe it was because I was too busy with the newspaper at school? Maybe I didn't support him enough? I pushed him away and now I've lost him for good. Oh God," Elena panted as she clutched at her chest. The blanket around her shoulders fell as Elena gasped for breath. "I can't breathe, Caer. I can't…he's gone…he left…not coming back."

Elena clawed at her chest as her panic attack got worse. Caroline's eyes went wide as she rushed to Elena's side. She pulled Elena close to her chest and held her like a best friend comforting someone in grieving.

"Shh…just breathe Elena. You have to breathe. You'll be okay."

"It hurts Caroline," she cried. "It hurts so much and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix things."

Caroline cried with Elena. Her best friend was in denial. She still had hope that Damon would come back; that she would be able to fix everything, but Caroline knew differently. Damon wasn't coming back and so there was nothing to fix.

"I'm right here, Elena," Caroline whispered. "It's going to be okay."

September 2011:

Elena was a little nervous as she sat in the big lecture hall. She was in her first general education class: art history. Every student had to take four general education classes. Elena chose to take art her freshmen year, and was regretting it the moment she didn't recognize anyone. She doubted she would, but since moving in four days previous she had met nearly everyone on her dorm floor. Most kids were really nice and easy to talk to and then there were a handful of students who wanted to just stay in their rooms and be away from everyone.

She hadn't seen Damon since the night of the party. He was busy with football, Elena guessed. They had texted each other, Damon had sent her a text the next morning asking if she got back okay.

Elena found that it was sweet of him to care. And so their conversation took off from there. They had been talking about meeting up sometime that week but their schedules were almost opposite. It was difficult because the first football game of the season was in two days. Damon hadn't specifically asked Elena to come but he did hint at it. And so Caroline, she, and three other girls made plans to go to the game already. Caroline and she were already football fans since their town, Mystic Falls, thrived on football, and it was to their relief that their three new friends also loved the game.

"Boo," someone whispered in her ear. Elena jumped but smiled as she turned around to see Damon right behind her seat with his backpack slung casually over one of his broad shoulders. She tried not to check him out so blatantly in front of him, but she couldn't help it. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a tight gray shirt. His arms were muscular and showing on display for her eyes to feast on.

"Elena," her name rolled off of his tongue so easily.

A light blush coated her cheeks. "Hey stranger."

Damon indicated with his head to the empty seat next to her. On Elena's left there was already a guy sitting there. "Is this seat taken?"

"Feel free," she encouraged. She giggled as he didn't walk around the row, but instead, he hopped right over the empty chair effortlessly. "You're very cocky, you know that?"

Damon sent her his famous smirk. "I'm _very_ cocky." Damon enjoyed keeping the blush on Elena's face. He couldn't get it out of his head. He counted himself lucky that they shared at least one class together. At least now his general education class wouldn't be so boring.

Damon heard Elena's phone vibrate and he couldn't help but lean back a little in his seat to see her texting someone. He wanted to be casual about it but he couldn't help sounding like a fourteen year old boy asking out his first girlfriend.

"Texting your boyfriend?"

Elena burst out laughing and a few heads turned as they all waited for the professor and class to start.

"Not exactly. I'm texting my brother, Jeremy" Elena's fingers glided across her phone's buttons and soon she was showing Damon a picture of her brother who was all geared up in a Timberwolves football uniform and she was standing next to him in a cheerleading uniform. Damon couldn't help but focus on Elena's stomach that was showing due to her tight little uniform.

He swallowed thickly. "So I take it you're into football?"

"That's an understatement. My dad played, my uncle played, and my grandpa played too. Our town worships the team too." Elena smiled at Damon. "I guess you could say I'm a football junkie."

Could Damon get any luckier? He couldn't believe that Elena loved football that much. She seemed to almost enjoy it as much as him.

"You know, I probably won't get any playing time but you should come on—"

Damon was cut off by the professor rushing into the room with a frantic look. He was five minutes late on the first day.

Damon went to go speak to Elena again, but the professor cut him off with a huge smile. "All right class, it's time to begin art history!"

Elena looked at Damon curiously.

"I was wondering—"

The professor continued talking and Damon sighed. He would just have to ask Elena another time. Just then, his phone went off.

_E: Want to get lunch after this?_

_D: Sounds like a plan_.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. The Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews! I would have updated sooner but the site wouldn't let me and I kept getting errors. So here's a late update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

September 2011:

Elena clasped her hands together to keep her body heat close. Her legs were starting to get a little sore as she stood between Caroline and her new friend Bonnie who lived right next to her in the dorm.

The first game of the season was almost done with and their school won. It was obvious towards the end of the third quarter that their team had won and Elena could barely hide her disappointment when they took out the leading quarterback and replaced him with a junior at their school. Damon hadn't played a second, but that didn't mean that Elena couldn't enjoy watching his backside in his uniform.

"You're staring again," Caroline teased lightly.

Bonnie turned towards Elena as Elena's cheeks blushed brightly. "Are you talking about Damon Salvatore again?"

Elena rolled her eyes dramatically. She was used to Caroline's teasing and so when Bonnie started teasing her it was as if she knew the dark skinned girl her whole life too. Bonnie fit in well with them. The other two girls that they went to the game with, Katie and Rebekah were on Bonnie's other side.

Katie was quiet but Rebekah was loud. They were roommates and complete opposites.

"It looks as if you could bounce a quarter off his—" Rebekah started to say but Bonnie interrupted her.

"Rebekah!" She chided lightly. "You can't say things like that; especially in public."

Elena licked her lips as she couldn't help but stare at Damon as the two teams were both on the field now, shaking hands to indicate that the game was completely done. Elena noticed that people were heading down to the field at this time and so she excused herself from her friends.

She pushed past people, apologizing as she bumped into adults of all ages. When her boots collided with the field her speed picked up. Damon's number 'eleven' was in front of her with his back turned towards her. He was talking to Alaric and some other guy on their team.

She smiled when she got close enough and prepared herself to pounce. She laughed as her front collided with his back and her arms wrapped around his chest. His shoulder pads almost prevented Elena from being about to wrap all the way around Damon, but her fingers linked together so he couldn't drop her.

"Hey," she exclaimed while locking her legs around him so it was like he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Great game."

Damon's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. "I didn't play, Gilbert."

"Just take the compliment. You're not going to get many from me," she teased. When Elena looked past her curtain of hair and saw Alaric and a player she didn't recognize smiling at her, she gave a slight wave. "Great game you guys."

"Thanks. I'm Jesse." The African American male introduced. "You must be the girl Salvatore has been talking about."

Elena glanced at Damon from the side, their faces being pressed together, cheek to cheek. His warmth radiated through her body and she gripped him tighter as his arms hooked underneath her legs and boosted her higher up his body.

"You talk about me," she teased, her lips lightly grazing his rosy cheeks.

Ever since they had gone to lunch they had been texting constantly and the previous night they even met up in the library to study. Homework was already starting to pile up with reading assignments, papers, and quizzes taking place the following week.

"Hi," she greeted the other two guys. "I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you, Jesse."

"Are you coming to dinner tonight, Elena?" Alaric asked. His eyes twinkled with something and Elena thought it was funny that Alaric seemed to be teasing Damon just as much as she liked too also. "Some of the guys from the team are going downtown for some pool and food. You and your friends should come down and meet us."

Elena felt the need to ask Damon what he wanted. She didn't know if he wanted just some guy time or team bonding time, but she didn't get the chance too because Alaric spoke again.

"Dude, isn't that your family coming towards us?"

Damon turned to see where Alaric was pointing. "See you two later; seven o'clock."

Elena was expecting Damon to put her down. She saw a woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were just as blue as Damon's. The women looked to be about mid-forty, the slight lines underneath her eyes told Elena that she must be a hard working mother. She was slim and average height, however, Elena knew that mothers that were small could take on a lot; especially raising two boys so close in age.

Behind the woman, a boy who had bright green eyes and a small smirk on his face walked alongside Damon's father. Damon's father was a tall man with peppered hair, a stern face, and a distinct jaw like Damon's. His shoulders were broad and intimidating. Elena felt small as she tried to drop her legs from around Damon's lean waist.

"Damon," Elena warned. She wasn't expecting to meet his family like this. She didn't want to be known as the girl who looked like a party girl or a slut who only liked Damon for his looks. "Let me down."

"You ready for this," Damon whispered before his mother, Emma Salvatore, flung her arms around her son.

His brother, Stefan, and his father, Giuseppe Salvatore stayed a few feet back. Elena straightened her hooded sweatshirt out and smiled as she saw Damon's mother pull back from him and look at her.

It was a little awkward as no one said anything at first, but then Emma smiled at Elena and offered her hand. Stefan and Giuseppe walked up to join them. "Hello. I'm Emma and this is my husband Giuseppe. And this is Stefan, Damon's younger brother."

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she was sure her face was as bright as a tomato. "I live on Damon's floor."

"Elena we were going to get some lunch, would you like to come with?" Emma asked kindly.

"Oh no," Elena said, "I appreciate it but I don't want to intrude."

"She'll come," Damon said confidently.

Elena sent him a small glare but ultimately she ended up smiling. Damon and Elena stared one another down. Elena figured Damon was used to getting what he wanted. No matter what happened, she knew that she would end up going.

"I'll go change and Elena and I'll meet you guys."

Damon sent Elena a wink as he passed by her and her mouth dropped open.

"Damon, I—" Elena started.

"Don't bother fighting with him, dear. Damon won't take no for an answer," Emma laid her hand on Elena's shoulder with a kind smile.

* * *

Damon couldn't believe how well lunch went with his family. Of course his dad nearly interrogated Elena but she held her own and it put a wide smile on Damon's face as he thought about how impressed his father was. Giuseppe had never cared for Damon's girls before, but Elena was different. Everyone in his family could see that. Even Stefan opened up and talked to Elena about his senior year.

And now Damon was sitting at one of the many bars downtown surrounded by Alaric, Jesse, Aaron, and Tyler. They were all freshmen on the football team and they were waiting for Elena, Caroline, and some of their friends from Damon and Alaric's floor from their dorm.

"What about you Lockwood," Jesse called out as he brought over a pitcher of beer. He had a fake id and the coach would kill them all if he found out that they were drinking at dinner. "You have any girls back at home?"

Tyler got a mischievous grin on his face and Damon narrowed his eyes. Something about Tyler gave him a weird vibe. Damon couldn't help but notice that Tyler had been giving him an uncomfortable grin all night. Damon didn't know what he did to that kid, but he had a feeling that the tension would build even more and he would soon find out.

"She's not exactly back at home anymore," Tyler revealed.

Aaron raised an eye brow. "I get what you mean. My girl and I broke up too because we went to different schools."

Tyler gave him a tight grin. "Yeah, something like that."

Just then Damon felt the air change. He turned around and saw Elena walk in wearing a summer dress with a black leather jacket. Her black heels made her legs seem like they went on for miles. Damon and Elena missed the look Tyler was sending her. It looked as if he had just put his hand in the cookie jar and didn't get caught.

"Hey Superstar," Elena greeted Damon. For a moment she wanted to lean down and press a kiss to his luscious lips. They looked like lips Elena could kiss all day long. They reminded her of summer and how she just wants to lay in a hammock or a pool all day and kiss and make out and touch one another.

Instead, Elena put both hands on Damon's shoulders and leaned down to hug him from behind. He felt her body press against his back and at that moment he felt like the luckiest guy alive.

"You girls know Jesse and Alaric, but this is Aaron and Tyler," Damon introduced Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah to his teammates.

"Oh my god," Caroline murmured. Damon narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blonde girl, and then turned to Elena who looked pale as a ghost.

"Hello Love," Tyler greeted Elena. He was smirking with a toothy grin. His hands were behind his head in a cocky manner. Damon had a feeling he was missing something. Obviously Elena and Tyler had some hidden tension.

Elena groaned. "I need a drink." She reached for Damon's cup. "Is this yours?"

She didn't wait for Damon to answer her as she chugged the whole cup before turning to Caroline. "I need something stronger."

"I'm right behind you." Caroline watched as Elena sauntered off to the bar.

"I think I'm gonna get something too," Tyler stated.

"Oh no you don't," Caroline warned in front of everyone. Damon and Alaric shared an amused look as Caroline pushed her pointy finger into Lockwood's chest. "You stay the hell away from her. You're not good Tyler. You're especially not good enough for Elena. She made that clear a while ago."

"When you said your girl wasn't at home, I'm guessing you didn't mean you guys went to different schools?" Aaron asked comically.

"She's obviously not your girl anymore, Lockwood," Damon said before jumping out of his seat and moving quick to Elena. "I got this Caroline," he said to the blonde as he walked past her. Damon offered Caroline a convincing smile and relaxed a little as he saw that Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline made themselves comfortable at their table.

"Two bourbons please," Damon said, laying down money before the bartender could even say a word.

Elena raised an eye brow. "What happened to the coach not wanting you guys to drink?"

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt." Damon looked Elena over and noticed her smile wasn't as bright as before. He hated Tyler in that moment. It was obvious that Lockwood caused this. "Elena, is everything okay?"

"Remember at lunch when I said that I had a past that kept following me everywhere?" Elena took a sip of the bourbon and scrunched up her face at the burning sensation. "Well he's sitting at your table right now."

"Tyler is the guy you dated senior year?" Damon exclaimed with a chuckle. When Elena shot him a glare he covered up his chuckle with a fake cough. "I mean, seriously though, he's the guy you dated and you somehow end up at the same college, miles away from school?"

Elena drained her bourbon and scowled even more at the empty tumbler. "We had a fling senior year, I didn't take it too seriously towards the end, and when the graduation caps were thrown in the air I knew that Tyler and I had to end. I wasn't into him, he was a jerk, and I deserved better." Elena sighed as she leaned on her hand and looked at Damon weakly. "I didn't want to go into college tied down, you know?"

Damon knew all about going into college without strings holding him back. He was no stranger to breaking up with someone at the beginning of summertime. "I get it, Elena. Trust me, I do."

Elena had feelings for Damon. She didn't know if she was ready to tell him or show him, but she knew that she already cared about the quarterback. They had become friends who saw each other on a regular basis. Caroline, she, Alaric, and Damon were getting in a routine where every night they would either study together or eat together. They were forming their own group and Elena didn't know if she was ready to possibly ruin it by telling Damon how she felt.

Also, it was now difficult that Tyler seemed to be hanging out with Damon and his group of friends from the team. She didn't know what Tyler had told him or if he said anything at all, but Elena had a feeling that Tyler wouldn't keep his mouth shut much longer.

"I just want you to know, Damon, that Tyler and I are over. No matter what he says, I don't want anything to do with him."

"Good," Damon said confidently. "Because I don't want to share you with anyone." And that statement was true. Damon even found himself getting jealous at night when he would watch Alaric and Elena interact with one another as they both were in the same English class. Damon knew it was stupid and he knew that he covered it well, but he was jealous of anyone who talked with Elena. She was going to be his because within a short amount of time, she had made her way into his life and he wasn't willing to let her go anytime soon.

Elena smiled brightly. "That's okay by me."

"Come on," Damon offered Elena his hand after swallowing his last gulp of bourbon. "Let's order our food, drink, and dance. We can forget all about Lockwood."

Electricity shot through Damon and Elena once his hand latched onto hers. They didn't separate as they sat down at the table. Others were watching them, particularly Tyler, Alaric, and Caroline. The two best friends knew that something was going to happen soon between Damon and Elena, however, Tyler wouldn't let go of the idea of having Elena.

December 23rd 2012:

"Damon, I feel ridiculous," Elena grumbled with a pout on her lips. She had her arms crossed, not even caring that she was blindfolded and being lead through intricate hallways. She didn't know where Damon had taken her but she did know that she was missing her flight back home because of the weather. Even though there was no snow where Elena was, she couldn't fly into Colorado as planned to meet her Aunt Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy. The snow was just too bad and heavy there.

"I just want to go home and mope around. This is going to be the worse holiday ever."

Elena loved Christmas. Even though her parents weren't around to celebrate it anymore—this would be the third Christmas since their deaths—she loved traveling to their family's cabin in Colorado for skiing and snowboarding, watching the snow fall, and drinking hot chocolate with her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend. Also, she missed Jeremy. He had started school and barely had time with football and homework to call or text her.

Damon had both his hands on her shoulders, massaging her revealed skin. Elena was dressed in a black dress with a red ribbon around her slim waist. She must be the only person Damon knew who would dress up for a plane ride.

He felt bad because when Elena called him and told him that her flight had been postponed for a day he felt genuinely happy. The previous year they didn't spend Christmas together because they were hardly a couple. Their relationship wasn't even defined because of his insecurities of labeling relationships, however, this year he had something important planned for Elena.

"We're almost there, baby," he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked against her skin. Before opening the door to his apartment that he shared with Alaric and Jesse he nuzzled his face against Elena's soft skin and inhaled her scent.

She smelled like strawberries and vanilla all mixed into one. She was intoxicating and addicting.

"Damon," Elena's breathy voice rasped out. His skin touching her was having the same effect on her body. She leaned back into Damon's strong chest and let herself be consumed by his touch.

"Come on." Damon unlocked his apartment and slowly led Elena inside. Fifty candles were lit all around the spacious apartment. He was lucky that Alaric and Jesse both went home already or else they would be laughing their asses off at Damon's romantic gesture.

The lights were dimmed and the curtains were open so the nighttime sky filled the large windows that covered a whole wall. He had the perfect view to the city as the star twinkled above them. The candles just added to the beautiful view.

"Are you ready?" He murmured. Elena nodded her head anxiously. Damon's fingers lightly untied the ribbon from her eyes and he smiled in satisfaction as he heard Elena gasp.

"Damon," she looked around before turning towards him. "The candles…they're beautiful."

"I know that you're bummed about your flight and that you're scared you might miss Christmas with your family, but I wanted to make tonight special for you." Damon took Elena's hand softly and brought her over to the couch that sat in front of the fake Christmas tree Elena and Caroline decorated in their apartment. "I have a gift for you."

"But we agreed we wouldn't exchange gifts until after break." Elena looked around nervously and bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was either stressed or nervous. "I don't have your gift with me Damon. It's packed away in my luggage and—"

"Hey," Damon soothed as his hand reached up and his thumb pulled her lip out from her teeth. "It's okay," he spoke softly. Hesitantly Damon reached into his back pocket and produced a black box that wasn't wrapped. He presented it to Elena and when she didn't take the jewelry box he smiled. "Allow me."

Elena watched as he opened the box. Damon was nervous as he watched Elena's eyes go wide and tears fill her sockets. This wasn't supposed to make her cry. He was supposed to be making her happy.

"It's not an engagement ring," he spoke right away to fill the silence. Elena just sat in front of him, again, biting her bottom lip. "It's a promise ring. I know our relationship has been unusual from the start. We started as friends, jumped into an unknown relationship without labels, and then all of a sudden we've turned into this serious couple that I'm not afraid of anymore." Damon looked into Elena's eyes and sighed. Just looking at her calmed him down.

"I was scared at first. I never really did commitment. But I want you Elena. I need you." Damon took a deep breath. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm in love with you and I promise you one day we will be together with a real engagement ring, and wedding bands, and a church and future together."

Damon was expecting Elena to say something; anything at all. He didn't know if she would reject his gift or jump for joy. She was too hard to read and for the first time he didn't know what she would do. But when she moved he definitely wasn't expecting her to slam into him.

Her mouth connected with his desperately and her hands ran through his hair. Damon had to put down the ring on the side table as Elena's mouth slid down his jaw, over his throbbing throat, and towards his exposed chest. Her hands ripped desperately at his shirt as his hands pulled her closer.

They made love that night in front of the fifty candles. Holding onto each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears eased their minds. Their bond had never been stronger and the following years to come they will always be at each other's sides. In that moment, it seemed nothing could break them apart.

September 2011:

As the night got darker the more students came out to party and to get drinks. The bar was packed, all the tables and booths were taken, and the dance floor was starting to get crowded. Surprisingly, all the gang was still at the bar dancing and talking. Jesse and Caroline were getting comfortable with each other, both of their hands were disappeared underneath the table and lying on each other's legs, Aaron, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Alaric were playing a game of pool while drinking casually, Tyler was off on the dance floor with some blonde, and Damon and Elena were sitting at the bar surrounded by kids from around campus.

Even though Damon wasn't the star of the team, his name was recognizable. It wasn't often that a kid received a full ride scholarship for the football team and he was the most talked about. Elena didn't know this at first, but Damon had a lot of potential for an actual career. Some kids even recognized him from when they played him in high school for football.

Damon and Elena had their backs turned towards each other as Damon was engrossed in a football conversation with two guys and a girl while Elena was talking to the editor of their school's newspaper, and two other guys who shared her writing class that semester.

The song that was playing changed and a more popular dance song came on.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?" Kol, the editor asked.

Elena knew that she should probably dance with Kol. He, after all, offered to help her get a job at the newspaper, but she didn't want to be known as the girl who gave herself away just for a chance. She wanted to prove herself the right way and apply like all other students. She knew Kol had good intentions, however, before she could answer she felt Damon's arm rest casually around her back, pulling her body closer to his.

"Sorry man, she's taken," Damon spoke smoothly. Elena looked behind herself and noticed the people Damon were talking to were gone. "If she's going to dance with anyone, it's me."

He was tipsy, maybe a little drunk. Elena didn't know with Damon. She knew he had drank at least four cups of beer from the pitchers they all bought, one bourbon earlier with her, and then he did at least five different shots. When he stood he stumbled a bit, and Elena smiled. Yes, he was drunk and not just tipsy.

Kol held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Sorry mate, I didn't know. It was nice talking to you Elena. I'll be in touch about your interview."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You into him?"

"You're very blunt when you're drunk, you know that?" Elena let his comment roll off her shoulders. He was being rude and a dick to others, but deep down, Elena found it attractive. "And no, I'm not into him. He's the editor of our school's newspaper. I have an interview I'm setting up with him. I have to start writing somewhere."

"Let's get out of here," Damon slurred. His arm was still around Elena's shoulders as they walked over to their table. Damon didn't wait for Elena's response. "Hey Blondie," Caroline looked up at Damon's call. "I'm taking your roommate home. Don't wait up if she doesn't return to your room."

"Damon!" Elena's face blushed a deep red. She slapped his chest playfully. Elena didn't know if it was the alcohol that made Damon's personality ten times stronger or if he just didn't know or mean what he was saying.

Caroline's face scrunched up before she broke out into a huge smile. "I want to hear everything in the morning."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Here are my keys. I don't want you driving, Care. You drank too much, but find someone who hasn't, please?"

"Don't worry. I stopped drinking two hours ago. I'm onto drinking water now." Jesse flashed Elena a white smile.

"Thanks Jess."

Damon's face nuzzled into the side of Elena's head. He breathed in her scent and let it surround him. He was usually forward and blunt to others, even if that made him a dick. But now his feelings were consuming him. He wanted Elena. He wanted to kiss her and touch her and make her scream his name.

His free hand crossed over Elena's stomach and he lightly tugged at her hip, letting the smooth material of her dress drift through his fingers. She was now turned in his arms so her front was pressed tightly against his side. Slowly, ignoring everyone else around them his hand on her hip traced patterns lower down her thigh until he hit bare skin. He grasped the hem of her dress and started raising it a bit so he could feel more of her warm touch.

"Damon," she panted. Pure want and need overtook her dark brown eyes, but the moment his hand grazed the small strip of her thong, it was as if a bucket of cold water was splashed onto Elena because she quickly took his hand away to allow her dress to fall back into place. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or not but we can't do this here. It's not right."

Damon smirked at her. There was only an inch in between them. "Oh it's right. Just not right now. Not when one of us is drunk and the other is slightly tipsy. I believe you switched to water too, Miss Gilbert?"

"Well one of us had to drive home," Elena joked; glad that her rejection didn't ruin anything between them. "Believe me, if we didn't drive then I would be drunk too."

"I'd like to see that," Damon said. "Now I was serious when I said that we were leaving. Where's your coat and purse?"

"I left them at the bar," Elena bit her lip. "I'll just go and grab them real quick."

"No problem," Damon said. He was already leaving her. "I'll go get them."

Elena watched Damon as he slid between people and soon he was out of sight.

"He uses women, you know." It was a fact and not a question. Elena sighed before turning around and coming face to face with Tyler. She had almost avoided him the whole night.

Elena shook her head. "Whatever Tyler. I think I can handle it."

Tyler raised an eye brow. "He uses them, sleeps with them and then tosses them aside. They are only whores to him."

Elena narrowed her eyes. Maybe Tyler was right, but in that moment Damon was paying all his attention on her. "Maybe that's what he did over the summer but that's his past. And believe me, I know all about regretting the past." She knew her words were harsh and that Tyler understood that she was talking about regretting dating him, but Elena didn't care. Tyler was mean, rude, and didn't care about anyone but himself and football.

Tyler's eyes flashed with anger. His arm reached out and grabbed onto Elena's small wrist. She gasped in shock and tried to yank away. Tyler took a threatening step closer and looked down at Elena. "You think I didn't see the little show you and Salvatore just put on? You let him put his hands on you already? You're just as bad as those whores over the summer."

"You're hurting me, Tyler," Elena whimpered as she felt his fingers dig into her skin. It took a moment of her eyes searching Tyler's black eyes, but eventually he dropped his hold and looked guilty for a second. When Elena was free, she hissed with venom: "I'd rather be his whore than your girlfriend."

She turned around and started her way to the bar to find Damon. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet. Damon was only two people away from her, but before they knew it, Elena felt a pull on her wrist again and winced in pain as Tyler started dragging her.

"What the fuck, Tyler? Let go of me!" Elena snapped.

"Not a chance in hell. We're getting out of here so we can talk properly."

"Tyler, stop!"

Just then, and Elena didn't know how Damon did it, but Tyler came face to face with Damon. "I believe Elena said to let her go. Drop her hand, dick."

Tyler did so he could square off with Damon. Elena looked around, knowing this wasn't going to end well for someone. Her eyes connected with Alaric's who was looking over at them from the pool table. Elena hoped he could tell that they needed help.

"Get out of my way, Salvatore. This is between me and my girl."

"Your girl?" Damon chuckled. For someone who was surely going to get into a fight, Damon sure was calm. "If she is your girl then why did she spend all of her time tonight with me? Why is it me that she's leaving with? And more importantly, why is it me and not you who has been touching her, making her say their name?"

Tyler's eyes went wide before he swung his arm and connected his fist with Damon's.

"Oh my god," Alaric said behind Elena. He had pushed through people to see the beginning of the fight. "What happened?"

"You have to stop them, Alaric," Elena pleaded. "Before Damon gets hurt."

Damon didn't seem fazed, however, as he quickly retaliated and threw his body into Tyler's. He knocked the wind out of his teammate and sent them both to the floor. His punches were precise, hard, and effective as Tyler's lip was bleeding and there was swelling to his right eye.

Elena didn't know how Tyler did it, she had thought the fight was over when Damon got off of Tyler and left him on the floor, but her ex boyfriend pulled himself up and sent a solid punch to Damon's side. Damon wasn't expecting it and so Tyler pulled his knee up, pushed Damon's head down and slammed his chin on top of his knee cap. Blood spilled from Damon's mouth and Elena gasped.

Damon didn't allow Tyler to have the upper hand for long though as he took Tyler by the neck and slammed his face down on top of a table; beer cans and glasses falling everywhere.

By this time Alaric hopped between the two and Elena was thankful that Jesse and Aaron also got involved to hold Damon back. It took two boys to keep Damon at bay. Alaric pressed his hands into Tyler's chest to stop him from striking back, but Damon wasn't giving up.

Elena put herself in front of Damon and gently looked at him. His hair was a mess, but that wasn't new from any other day, his nose was bleeding from one nostril, and his lip was cut and swelling.

"Damon," she whispered so only he could hear above the noise of the bar. "Please stop…for me."

This seemed to get Damon's attention and he finally calmed down. Aaron and Jesse tentatively let go of their friend.

"Can we please leave? I don't want to be here," Elena requested gently.

Damon just nodded his head. Elena easily slipped under his arm and hugged both arms around his waist. He winced as her hand grazed the spot that Tyler hit. He would surely bruise there the next day, but since her arms were around him willingly, then he was more okay with it than ever.

They walked out of the bar; Elena looked around for Damon's blue camaro. He had told her earlier that he drove to the bar, and that was why she gave Caroline her keys. She also drove her big SUV and so she knew that everyone else would be able to fit into her car if she drove Damon home.

After locating the car, Damon handed her the keys without speaking. He hadn't said a word since before the fight. Elena looked at him hesitantly before starting the car. He was looking straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Elena thought he was regretting even inviting her to the bar. If she didn't show up then there would have been no fight.

It only took ten minutes to get to campus. Elena parked her car outside of their dorm room. She waited for Damon to get out of the car, but he didn't. She sighed and decided to just speak.

"Look Damon, about the fight. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"What?" He asked. Damon looked at her with his dark, blue eyes.

"I said that the fight is my fault," Elena repeated.

"No, I know what you said. It's just stupid for you to think like that. It's not your fault. It's Lockwood's and mine—mostly Lockwood's," Damon mused. For the first time in what felt like forever Elena saw Damon's smirk. She was glad to see it.

"It's just he's always had jealousy issues and anger problems, and I know this isn't an excuse anymore because we're all adults now, but his father has never treated him right and so I think Tyler's issues come from that." Elena looked Damon over and even though he was definitely a mess with dried blood caked on his face she held his hand tenderly. "But I want you to know that there is nothing between us. No matter what he says or does, I want nothing to do with him and—"

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking," Damon instructed before kissing her. Her first taste of Damon tasted like bourbon, leather, and blood. She could taste his injuries and so she kissed him harder, hoping she could kiss his cuts away. Her hands reached over and laced in his raven locks, pulling him closer.

Damon pried her lips apart and tasted everything pure and dangerous in Elena's mouth. She was going to be his addiction. Nothing would come between them because if he ever had to stop kissing her then he would surely die from loss. Her kisses were just that intoxicating.

Damon didn't know how Elena did it, and he wasn't questioning it, but she managed to crawl over the middle and straddle him. Her dress pooled around her hips as his hands guided her down onto his lap.

His lips trailed down her jaw and latched onto her neck.

"Damon," Elena moaned. "Damon, stop. Please, just…we have to stop."

He looked up at her quizzically. "Why?"

"One, we're in public. Two, I'm tipsy and you are drunk. And three, you're covered in blood and now I have blood all over me too."

Damon looked her over and noticed his blood coating Elena's mouth, jaw, and neck. He smirked. "You look like a mess."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "You're the one that has to get cleaned up. You have the fattest lip I've ever seen." Elena stuck out her tongue playfully before yelping from surprise when Damon's mouth nipped at her heated skin again.

* * *

**Review please! Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. The Talk

**Author's Note-Seriously, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, reading, and hitting the favorite button. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it might not make sense during the present time, but it will later on in the story.**

**Also, check out my new one-shot. It's my first time writing one.**

* * *

Early October, 2011:

Damon's fingers danced lightly over Elena's exposed skin. Her shirt was riding up as she laid underneath the quarterback who still didn't have any playing time. She smiled as Damon's warm fingers tickled her slightly.

Her hands reached up and threaded through his hair, pulling him down closer and connecting their mouths. This wasn't new to them anymore as the past three weeks they had spent numerous hours getting acquainted with each other's bodies. Ever since their first kiss they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Mmhmm," Elena mumbled as she tried to form a coherent sentence. They were supposed to be studying that Sunday afternoon for their test the next day. It may be an elective course, but it was a hard course. "Damon." Elena meant to sound strong but his name rolled off her tongue in a moan.

His mouth formed a hot trail from her lips down to her exposed neck. "I love when you wear this shirt. It dips down just low enough that I can do this," he spoke as his right hand reached up and tugged her shirt down so the cup of her bra sprang free. His nudged it aside as his mouth connected with her perky nipple.

"We have to study," she murmured; her back arching because of the pleasure Damon was giving her body.

His hips pressed deeper into Elena's and she moaned even louder as his erection grazed her center. She was glad she was wearing yoga pants so the barrier was thin.

Damon groaned as Elena's hands scraped down the back of his head and trailed over his exposed back. He was pretty sure that Elena was smart enough to realize that he purposefully was always shirtless whenever she came to his room.

"We're going to fail," Elena mumbled again just as Damon nipped at her skin. Elena learned very early on that Damon knew the line between pleasure and pain very well. His nips were borderline demanding and desperate to the touch. His expert fingers dug under the hem of her yoga pants and felt the lace she was hiding.

They haven't crossed the line of having sex yet, but they were pretty close and it had only been three weeks since their first kiss. Things were fast, heated, and indescribable. Everything they did together seemed to be the fuel building the fire. It would only be a matter of time that they would eventually end up together; or at least that was what Elena thought.

Her fingers worked on the drawstring of his sweatpants with their school's mascot on the front. It only took a few seconds for Damon to shimmy out of them and be left in black briefs. "This is so much better than studying though," Damon husked out.

Damon was just about to let his mouth slide down Elena's body when his bedroom door opened and a surprised looking Alaric entered. He stood frozen in his spot, and when Elena moved to cover herself up using Damon's t-shirt that was when Alaric's hand shot up and shielded his eyes.

"I didn't see anything," he yelled.

"Seriously?" Damon exclaimed. "You said you were studying with Bonnie."

"That was two hours ago," Alaric retorted as he kept his eyes shielded and tried to enter his room to put his backpack down. "Just let me get my id and then I'm out of here. And you were suppose to be studying too," he accused.

Elena blushed bright red. It wasn't a mystery that she and Damon took their relationship to the next physical level, but she still didn't want to get caught red handed. She desperately tried to fix her shirt and slid it on as gracefully as possible.

Damon looked between his roommate who was struggling to find his id at his desk with no eye sight and then to Elena who was already dressed again. "You don't have to get dressed. He's leaving again," Damon said almost desperately.

"You can look now, Alaric," Elena said as she backed towards the door. "I should go," she stuttered. "We weren't studying efficiently and I really need to pass, and…" she trailed off bashfully.

Damon watched Elena leave and then Alaric took his hand away from his eyes. When Damon turned towards his best friend he noticed Alaric's smirk. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"What the hell man!" Damon sent Alaric a death glare. "Great, now she's gone."

Alaric rolled his eyes at how dramatic Damon was being. "She'll be back. She always comes back…which why is that, by the way? Doesn't she know by now what a dick you can be?"

Damon smirked cockily. "She happens to love my dick."

Alaric's face contorted into disgust as he left the room. "You're sick, dude."

Damon knew Alaric had a point. Didn't Elena know that he was no good for her? He was moody, aggressive, and blunt. He didn't treat that many people with respect if he felt like they didn't deserve it. He caused hurt and pain and destruction wherever he went. He proved that the night at the bar a few weeks before. Damon didn't think; he only reacted and hurt one of his teammates because he was being a douche bag to Elena. Damon would gladly do it again even though Elena said that night scared her. She saw him slip and fall into this dark world when he fought.

But yet, Elena still came back to him. Even when Damon knew that he didn't deserve it. Hell, he was still too scared to say they were dating or in a relationship. Why was she still with him?

May 2015 (Present Day):

Elena had one final left, but she knew it hardly mattered since she was graduating in a week. This was by far one of her hardest semesters yet. It wasn't just because of school, her internship, or the long papers she had to write. It was hard because within the last couple of months she had to live by herself, survive by herself, and accept the fact that Damon wasn't coming back.

She hadn't been to the remaining football games. Stanford made it to the playoffs, but from what Caroline had told Elena, the whole team fell apart when Damon disappeared and left them high and dry. Stanford lost right away.

She also had to learn to not text, call, or e-mail Damon whenever she felt like it. She had deleted his number although she knew it by heart. Caroline had made her delete it after the first month. The ring he gave her was still sitting by his key on the side table by the door. Elena didn't have the heart to do anything with it. She couldn't throw it away. She couldn't give it back to him. What was she supposed to do with it?

But things were slowly piecing themselves back together. She socialized with her friends. She saw Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Rebekah on a regular basis. She saw Matt, Kol, and some other friends once in a while too. And on a rare occasion, she would run into Stefan and they would catch up. He would tell her that his family missed her. His mother invited her to every family gathering, but Elena never went because she didn't know if Damon ever attended.

And on the rarest occasions, she would run into Tyler. He was by far Elena's least favorite person to run into. He was the main cause of stress for her and Damon freshmen year, but after their first year of college, Tyler seemed to back off. He had played football with Damon for all four years, and secretly, Elena thought they had a love-hate relationship. It was no surprise to anyone that the two didn't get along, but on the field, they played as if they were the best of friends.

"Here's some coffee. Nice and warm," Tyler placed a cup in front of Elena as she looked up with a startle. Speak of the devil…

"Tyler?" Elena questioned, shutting her laptop slowly. She was in a coffee shop that was only a block away from her apartment and not once had she ever seen Tyler there.

He smiled at her and took a sip of his own coffee. "You looked like you were falling asleep when I came in and so I bought you a cup. No need to thank me," he joked with the same cocky attitude he always had.

Elena narrowed her eyes. Even during the times she had run into him after Damon leaving her, she wasn't pleasant with Tyler. Mostly, she tried to avoid him. A part of her blamed him for her fallout with Damon. She knew that wasn't logical, however, because an even bigger part of herself still blamed herself for Damon leaving. But every once in a while, it felt nice being able to blame someone else for her failed relationship.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I was just leaving." She started packing up and hoped that her snapping comment made Tyler leave, but when she looked up through her side bangs she was disappointed that he was still in front of her. "What Tyler?"

Tyler sighed and swallowed his pride. "I just wanted to say…I know that…" Tyler cursed under his breath as he looked into Elena's chocolate eyes. "I know Damon and I didn't get along that well, but,"

Elena snorted. "That's an understatement."

"_But_, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You didn't deserve what he did and I'm glad to see that you're obviously doing great without him. Caroline said that you have a job lined up after graduation already and that's awesome."

Elena narrowed her eyes. Betrayal was in the back of her mind. Since when did Caroline start talking to Tyler? Her blonde friend always said that she hated Tyler. And now she was getting Tyler's pity? When the hell did that happen?

"I don't need your apologizes Tyler. I can take care of myself," Elena snapped again. She knew she was being a bitch, but all the hurtful memories of Tyler trying to come in between her and Damon their first year together still tugged at her mind.

Tyler winced at her coldness.

"And if you think you get brownie points for coming here and talking about Damon then you're so wrong. You knew nothing about my relationship with him and I don't know what game you're playing by talking to Caroline, but it's not working. Just because he's gone doesn't mean I'm jumping into bed with you and—"

"I have a girlfriend," Tyler blurted out. This caught Elena's attention and she blinked widely at him. She was still sitting and the moment he saw her froze he hesitantly took the seat across from Elena. "Her name's Hayley and she's going to be a senior next year. She's from a small town just like us up in Maine."

Elena knew she looked like a fish out of water and after clearing her throat she mustered a smile. "That's great Tyler."

Tyler smiled easily now. It felt like old times in high school for him; the time before Elena and he had hooked up. Just when they were friends. He knew that he had so many things to apologize for, and he had gone to the coffee shop to admit what he did, but the moment he saw Elena's eyes when she spoke about Damon, Tyler knew he wouldn't tell her what he did.

He saw the love and lust she still held for Damon Salvatore and that still upset Tyler no matter how well he hid it. He was surprised in himself that he was still upset about Elena choosing Damon over him, but Tyler improvised. As he sat down and spoke about Hayley to Elena he decided that he would never tell Elena what he did.

Tyler knew that Elena would always be in love with Damon, and as long as she was, Tyler would never tell her the truth. He refused to push her back with Damon. It was the worst thing he could do, but he wasn't a good person. He knew that about himself, and so he wasn't about to change.

Ultimately, he would get Elena. He didn't care if he came second to Damon anymore; just as long as Salvatore stayed out of the picture.

November 2011:

"I can't believe he still hasn't played," Elena muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was November time and nearly everyone was wrapped up in blankets as they stood outside and watched the football game.

"It's normal," Rebekah reminded her. They were with a group of kids all around the same age, standing and cheering at the game.

Elena looked at her blonde friend from the corner of her eye. Caroline wasn't there because she had the flu that was going around, Bonnie was working, and so Rebekah and Elena decided that they would go to the game with their coworkers on the newspaper. They had both applied to be writers and they both received the job.

"How is it with _the_ Damon Salvatore?" Rebekah had a teasing tone.

Elena looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention. The last thing she wanted was for Kol or someone else on the paper to hear that she was hooking up with Damon. They would pressure her to get an interview or something like that with his coach if they found out.

"Any sexy time?" Rebekah continued with a smirk.

"We haven't gone past what I told you before," Elena muttered. They still haven't had sex yet even though the foreplay was amazing. There were even nights when Alaric would be gone and she would stay in Damon's room. She was sure people on their floor always saw her sneaking out of his room in the early mornings but she didn't care. Just as long as she always got out of his room before he woke up, then she was fine.

"But you want too? I mean, what are girlfriends for if they don't put out?" Rebekah had a crude way of putting things.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh right," the blonde cheered as their defense managed to stop the other team from scoring and now they had the ball back. "You're not his girlfriend but you go on dates, he pays for you, you text all the time, and I think you're even wearing his practice jersey right now."

Elena pursed her lips. "I guess those are dates, but that doesn't mean we're dating. We haven't even talked about it. He seems to have major commitment issues."

"Well you better claim him soon because girls are starting to notice him on the sideline. It's hard to not notice someone who looks like _that_."

Elena bit her lip and spotted Damon on the sidelines right away. She didn't think he was seeing other girls, but Rebekah was putting doubts in her head. What if Damon was going on other dates with other girls? Could Elena handle it? She was falling for Damon and they weren't even technically official. All of a sudden, thinking about meeting up with Damon after the game to celebrate made her feel cheap.

There were multiple gasps in the stands as Elena drew herself back to the game and saw their starting quarterback lying on the ground with the paramedics around him. He seemed seriously hurt but everyone clapped when he was taken off the field.

Elena's heart stopped as she noticed Damon wasn't on the sidelines anymore. He was going into the game.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Rebekah turned to Elena with a huge smile on her face. Their group of friends had grown close over the months and so she was proud of Damon going into the game finally too.

Elena cheered and yelled as loud as she could for Damon. There was only four minutes left in the game, but she knew how important that time was to Damon. She was glad that she didn't have to miss the game. Caroline would be pissed when she found out that she missed Damon's debut game.

However, Elena was feeling just as nervous too because she realized when the ball snapped, Damon was throwing the ball and not passing. She didn't want something bad to happen and have Damon blame himself because she knew that after the game he would analyze every single move he made. He would find some sort of mistake and work on fixing it every day. That was just the person Damon was: a perfectionist.

"Come on Damon," Elena whispered. "You can do it baby," she said to herself.

* * *

They weren't allowed down on the field anymore. The school was banned from rushing the field after the first game and so Elena didn't get to see Damon right after he made the winning touchdown. The schools were tied and if they didn't win then this would be the first lose for Stanford that season.

The clock had been ticking down and if they didn't get the touchdown then overtime would be necessary. Elena was grasping onto Rebekah's jacket so tightly that the blonde was almost ready to swat Elena away—all in good fun, of course.

"They're going to run it," Elena muttered. But when the ball snapped she noticed that Damon was throwing it. She held her breath and she wanted to scream out for Damon to move since the block was pushed through and the opposing team was ready to run Damon over. Instead, Damon spun out and dodged at least three men before crossing the line. He ran the winning touchdown.

Elena knew Damon's parents were at the game since she found out that they actually only lived an hour north of their school. They always made sure to make it to Damon's home and away games. Elena thought that sounded expensive at first, but Damon explained to Elena that his parents didn't care. His father made enough to support them for a lifetime and more. They didn't speak about it after that.

And so instead of waiting for Damon she figured he would just call or text her and so she went with Kol and Rebekah to dinner on campus. She was surprised to see that instead of the sick Caroline in her dorm room Damon was sitting on her bed with a coy smile on his face.

Elena was surprised. "I thought you would be out to dinner with your parents?"

"I would have been, but I told them you and I had plans for dinner and our own celebration. They all understood." Damon hopped off of Elena's bed with a smirk. He waltzed over to her and pinned her against the door. He claimed her mouth without letting Elena speak, but when she didn't kiss him back, he frowned and pulled away. Rebekah's words were getting to Elena now.

She felt bad because she had just gone to dinner with two other people who weren't Damon, but he didn't call or text her. Their plans weren't definite. They never set them in stone and Elena just figured he went with his parents.

"What's wrong?" Damon tilted her chin up and looked over her face. "You're hungry I bet. We can go to that restaurant with your favorite burger. My treat," he winked at her as he grabbed his jacket from where he put it before.

"It's not that," Elena stated. It was as if Damon didn't hear Elena or he chose not to. He must have known what she was thinking because he kept talking at a mile a minute.

"Or we can go to that one bar with the chicken sandwich you loved. You remember, the one with the awful karaoke? It's always a good time making fun of other people." He smiled at her one last time before sighing, knowing that Elena didn't want food. "Or we can just stay here and talk."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I already ate, Damon. I went to dinner with Kol and Rebekah since I didn't know if we actually had plans for dinner. We never really confirmed it and since you only mentioned it once…six days ago…I just didn't know," Elena admitted.

She looked down at the ground as if she did something wrong and when Damon approached her again, he made her look at him and she fell captive of his shining blue eyes. "Hey," he cooed. "It's fine. I get it. I didn't call or text you. It's fine."

Elena couldn't be touched by him. She felt like her body was on fire every time Damon looked at her with those eyes. She pushed past him and hung up her jacket and scarf.

"I'm just confused," she spoke lowly, biting her lip knowing this conversation might not end well.

"I already told you. It's fine about dinner. You can watch me eat and then we can celebrate together tonight…alone," he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. Her back instantly molded to his body and she sighed. His lips were warm against the side of her face. "Ric is going out with Bonnie. They shouldn't be back and if they are then he can crash in her room. We'll be just by ourselves."

Elena shut her eyes. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself.

"What am I to you?"

Damon stopped dead in his tracks. His arms fell from Elena and he took a step back as if she burned him with acid. Elena turned around and regretted her words the moment she saw Damon.

"Forget it," she quickly said. "Forget I said anything. It's stupid really. Let's go get you something to eat and then we can celebrate."

She put her jacket on again and was across the room before Damon stopped her.

"Wait," he pleaded. "You just caught me off guard." He looked at her, but he didn't walk to her. She had her back against the door again and he was over by her desk.

"Where did this come from?" He asked.

"Rebekah and I were talking and," Elena noticed Damon rolling his eyes at hearing that, "And she called me your girlfriend, but I denied it because we've never labeled one another and so I don't know what I am to you. We seem to go out on dates," Elena rambled while looking at the ground.

"We go to movies, out to eat, we even go to karaoke together and you always pay even though I insist I start to pay, and you hold my hand, and you give me your jacket when I'm cold. So they seem like dates to me. But then this week you mention dinner, I never had a chance to answer, and then we just didn't talk about it. Usually, couples confirm dates or at least call or text just in case something's not clear."

"And then we've been fooling around," Elena continued. "And it's great, believe me. But is that all that I am? Cause it seems like you were only interested in celebrating alone tonight and we both know what that means when Alaric's gone…so?"

Elena looked at him with wide eyes when she finished. She was afraid she freaked him out even more but she couldn't stop the garbage from spilling out of her mouth.

"Elena Gilbert," Damon stated while walking towards her purposefully. "What goes on in that pretty little head of yours is truly intriguing." His hand reached up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What I would give to be inside of your mind," he murmured.

"Damon," Elena sighed. "You're not getting out of answering by distracting me."

"I've never fit in well with labels. I don't like them, and I found that in high school, being a girl's boyfriend was not worth it." Elena tilted her head away from Damon, feeling hurt that she even brought up this subject. She should have just left the subject alone.

"I'm not good for you. You have to know that by now. I fight with almost everyone. I hurt those that I care about because it's easier. I hate expectations because the moment I do something good then you'll expect more. I can't promise you a happy relationship or even a nice one. I should have left you alone the moment I met you but I couldn't."

"Damon, it's okay," Elena insisted. She didn't want to hear Damon because if he was right then there was no hope for them, but what he said next surprised her and Elena's heart melted.

"But I can't let you go. So yes, we're dating. I spend all my free time with you. I want to spoil you and be with you." His body pressed against hers and she felt his arousal. He growled in her ear, "And I definitely don't want anyone else with you. You've been mine since the moment I laid eyes on you, Elena. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend."

She smiled up at him with glossy eyes. "I'm being such a total girl over this but I had to make sure."

Damon smiled. "Don't worry. I happen to enjoy the fact that you're a girl."

Elena giggled at his words.

"And now, I'm hungry, but it's not for food," he whispered in her ear.

Elena knew their night would end perfectly.

* * *

**Review please and check out my one-shot!**


End file.
